1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of reducing magnetic stray fields, and to a device for reducing magnetic stray fields near a cathode ray tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
In magnetic field generating coils, deflection coils of cathode ray tubes, power supplies and other devices, undesired magnetic stray fields are generated. These stray fields may have a prejudicial influence upon the operation of adjacent equipment. It has been discovered, for example, that the magnetic field from a power supply unit may disturb the operation of an adjacent compact disc reproducing apparatus. Some investigations of the influence of magnetic fields on human beings and animals have been interpreted as showing that injuries could be caused by the magnetic field from, for example, a cathode ray tube.